


Sweet and Sour

by AmayaSweetie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Blue Eyes, Coffee, Cute, Exchange Student, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Flirting, Girlfriend, Girlfriends - Freeform, Green Eyes, Japanese, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Modern, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Pansexual, Romance, Starbucks, Teen Romance, Yuri, blonde hair, girlxgirl, original - Freeform, red hair, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaSweetie/pseuds/AmayaSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A struggle between two Japanese exchange college students materializes in a love story involving Kuroka Hotaru and Amaya Ai. Defying society, they do their best to keep strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sour

A long day had passed in Wales. Kuroka wanted nothing more than to relax with a macchiato. Drizzled with bits of sea salt, it was like heaven. The long haired redhead waltzed into he nearest Starbucks and froze at the sight of a beautiful blonde girl. Instantly, Kuroka's cheeks turned hot. She wanted this blue eyed beauty. As Kuroka approached the counter, she hesitantly winked. "H--Hey there short stuff. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" 

Amaya sighed as she glanced down at her green apron, covered with stains and she smelled like coffee. She didn't even like coffee. But a job was a job, was it not? Sighing, Amaya pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail she heard the door ring; someone had just walked in. She didn't bother to look up; hoping someone else would get the customer. Her blue hues glanced up when she heard a voice, Amaya's lips parted. This female was beautiful. Instantly, Amaya felt her cheeks grow. Bit pink at her beauty and her comment and the wink as well. Amaya giggled a little. "Oh? I haven't seen you either... I don't think I could've missed a leprechaun." She teased. "I'm..." She pointed to her badge. "Amaya. Amaya Ai." 

A little flare shot off in the back of Kuroka's mind. This girl standing in front of Kuroka must have been about 16. She was strikingly gorgeous. Kuroka's mouth felt dry, surprised at the fact someone had even responded to her. She brushed through her long hair, and pouted a bit. "My name is Kuroka, Goldie locks. Nice to meet you. May I please have-...You know what? I would like a caramel cappuccino instead..." She smiled softly. She gazed over at the wide variety of pastries. It was like looking at the stairway to heaven. So delicious and moist looking. She sheepishly glanced over once more before asking of one more thing. "I would also like to have a cake pop please...a chocolate one." 

"Kuroka?" She asked a little and wrote the name on the cup, putting a small heart by her name. "That's a cute name.." She murmured a little. "Goldie locks, hmm?" She laughed a little turning around as she soon began to make the female her drink, brushing her bangs to the side. "Mm.." Amaya quickly scribbled her cell number onto the cup; turning around she handed the girl her drink and then plucked off a cake pop, a chocolate one like she asked and handed it to her. "Ah, alright, that will be.." She rang it up in the cash register, telling her the price. She blushed a little more at the sight of the female and looked down as she began to wipe the counter with a cloth. 

 

Kuroka glanced down at the price and grimaced. "Damn. It keeps getting more expensive. Huh?" She slid down her sapphire blue credit card and waited for the receipt. Immediately the cake pop went into Kuroka's mouth. Her eyes gleamed in complete pleasure. It tasted better than how she imagined sex felt. She bowed her head and giggled as she went out from the shop. The coffee was delicious and so was the treat. Soon, she pulled out her phone and typed in Amaya's number. "Hey there, gorgeous. It's wonderful to see you left a treat for me." Kuroka sent it with her cheeks turning red hot. God, did she feel cheesy. 

 

Amaya sighed as she continued to wipe the tables and counters. God, it was disgusting how much a slob people could be! She wrinkled her nose with frustration. Putting up the cloth, her phone vibrated in her back pocket, causing her to jump. Quickly she went to take a restroom break and took out her phone, smiling a little. "Oh, you're very welcome; I must say you're lovely as well! You really caught my eye. I'm glad you enjoyed my little... Treat. " She flushed a little as a laugh escaped her lips. 

Kuroka glanced down her phone, feeling her very heart pounding deeply. The woman stuttered a while before managing to reply. "You know, I would love to have you come by my house for a movie... 14506 Kyotoka Street, 8856" she sent it away and felt her entire body turn hot like flames.

Amaya glanced down and flushed slightly. She grinned like a little idiot and looked at her watch. If she took off now she would have to work an extra two hours the next time. She shrugged it off and finished wiping tables and clocked out. She flipped out her phone and replied. "On my way... I just couldn't resist." Amaya's heart and stomach fluttered.

Kuroka's heart began to burst. Was Amaya really interested? The redhead's heart sang as she quickly cleaned up her apartment and pulled out some snacks. On a plate she had sugar cookies and two glasses of homemade pomegranate green tea. Checking Netflix on her flat screen TV, Kuroka managed to find one movie. "The Neighbors." Perfect. Everybody loved comedy, right? 

 

Amaya pressed her lips together and squealed as she held her hands above her head. She was happy, a date! An actual date! Never the less with a pretty girl, who hit on /her/ first. Of all people! She felt lucky. Brushing herself off, she quickly changing into her normal clothing in the back. A cute blue button up blouse with a black skirt. She quickly ran off in the direction of the address and when she arrived, she nervously knocked on the door and flushed as she held her bag up to her chest. "Ah-" she bit her lip and glanced at her feet until the door opened.

Kuroka glanced below at Amaya with a cheeky grin. "What took you so long, Goldie locks? A bad wolf could have eaten you," Kuroka said jokingly. Their hands connected as she swung Amaya inside and carefully closed and locked the door. Inside of Kuroka's house were white, edgy couches. The kind someone would expect in a modern home. Lavender painted the walls. In the nearby kitchen, Kuroka's snack tray laid in all of its glory. "I prepared some snacks. I'm sure you must be hungry after working so hard." Kuroka said. The college student waltzed toward the tray and brought it to the glass coffee table by the couch. "Here we go. Why not come over and...join me?" 

 

Amaya stumbled as she was pulled inside and she laughed, glancing over and rose a brow. "And I expected more of a colorful interior from you, leprechaun." She teased, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. She glanced around. It was cute inside, she had to admit. She smiled a little and set her bag down by the door along with slipping her shoes off and glanced at the snacks, it made her stomach grumble. She was hungry... She smiled a bit. "Actually," she responded. "I do feel a bit snack-ish." She replied as she slowly made her way over and sat on the couch, close to Kuroka, but not to close. "I so like you place though, it's cute." She said to her, looking at her. She was gorgeous.. And perfect and... So.... Lovely. Amaya could feel the pink tint form on her cheeks.

Kuroka couldn't help but chuckle at Amaya's sheer adorable nature. Joking along with her, time seemed to turn slow. Just like in those cheesy romance movies. The redhead sighed jokingly and offered the blonde a cup of tea. "Go ahead, have at it," she smiled and glanced at Amaya's frame. Kuroka could barely describe just how beautiful Amaya was. She was a vision of utter, flawless beauty. Sitting back, Kuroka felt her throat tighten. What could they talk about? Everything seemed to turn blank. 'Why do I have to be such a spineless son of a bitch?' Kuroka wondered. Nervously the girl reached for Amaya's shoulder, wrapping her arm around it protectively. "If you're ready to laugh your ass off, I could go ahead and start the movie. Would you like that?" Hopefully just talking plainly could keep things under control. However, her heart couldn't stop beating out of her chest. Amaya was so breathtaking. Kuroka didn't want to mess anything up. 

 

Amaya took the tea and sipped it as she cupped the small cup in her hands. It was warm, and it gave a nice and calm feeling to being here. She glanced down at her feet and softly sighed as she wiggled her bare toes and brought them up close to her chest, she blew on the tea to cool it off so it wasn't too hot. She tire not to stare at Kuroka, she was just too beautiful. Amaya smiled a bit and set the cup down on the coffee table I front of them. She glanced over when there was an arm around her, smiling she leaned over and scooted up against her, her head tilted on the other. It was like their bodies for perfectly together... Amaya blushed a bit more as she curled up besides Kuroka's frame. "Yeah, that would be great." She murmured referring to her starting the movie.

Quickly, Kuroka's digits slipped the silver disc inside and waited for the movie to play. As soon as it began, an overflowing amount of laughter hit the atmosphere. Slowly, the redhead drifted closer to the younger woman. "Oh my God," Kuroka was struggling to talk through a fit of laughter. Her cheeks flared to a fiery hue while fighting her aching lungs. She reached over Amaya and held tightly onto the girl's frame while reaching for some length of self-control. When Amaya laughed, Kuroka could not help but smile ear to ear. Her voice was so genuine, so kind. Kuroka could listen to it for hours and still be filled with the brim with glee. Hesitantly, the girl's digits reached for the others. Before Kuroka knew she found herself falling for Amaya desperately and equivocally. "Are you feeling warm, my little lady bug?" Kuroka murmured reluctantly. Amaya probably would laugh at her for that. It was worth it though. As long as Amaya was laughing and smiling, anything was worth the trouble and embarrassment. 

Amaya laughed as well as she leaned over, tears in her eyes as she giggled. It was overwhelmingly funny! Wiping the tears from her eyes, she shook her head as she lay against the other female and sniffed. "Oh god- I can't-" she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. It was too much! She leaned upon him and curled up against her body frame. She was soft, her body was comfortable... Amaya liked Kuroka.. a lot. More than she thought she would. Amaya glanced up as she began to speak, a brow rising and a laugh escaping her lips again at Kuroka, "Indeed I am," she responded, nuzzling up closer against her, her nose in the side of the females breast. "Indeed I am, my dear leprechaun," she teased to her, glancing up with her sparkling blue hues. She was beautiful.. she just.. wanted to kiss her, her lips looked so soft, and just.. kissable...

Noticing Amaya's eyes watching her lips, Kuroka couldn't help but gulp just a bit. Did she really want to kiss /her/? Amaya was beautiful and could any person that she wanted. It was time to take initiative, though! Her hands quickly cupped into Amaya's cheeks as she leaned down in a gentle kiss. Kuroka hoped and prayed that Amaya could not feel Kuroka's heart throbbing past her clothing. When their lips part, she pulled a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "...Was that to your liking, princess?"

Amaya smiled in return, but before she knew it, she was being kissed by the beautiful redhead. Amaya closed her eyes for a moment as they kissed, her cheeks turning a bright pink, her hands trembling and her heart throbbed. Slowly, as they pulled apart, she blinked slightly and nodded as she asked her the question. She was a bit hesitant, but quickly Amaya cupped the other's face and pressed her lips against the red-heads, curling her fingers around the others face, closing her eyes. It was her way of saying yes.

As Kuroka's eyes fluttered open, an insane pounding struck in the pits of her heart. To see Amaya's beautiful face so up close and so happy...it was pure bliss. The older woman's lips curved into a grin as their lips parted. "You're too damn cute, Amaya," she murmured and ran her digits through Amaya's locks. Pulling Amaya against her chest, Kuroka shut her eyes and began to burrow into Amaya's neck. For a while, Kuroka sat quietly. She silently rolled her thumbs across Amaya's arm. It was her way of showing that she cared for Amaya and wanted to protect her.

Amaya sat quietly as she felt the nuzzle into her neck, pressing her lips together as she breathed softly. She closed her eyes as the other rubbed her arm with her gentle hands. A smile slipped from her lips. "I don't think in the only cute one here," she murmured softly, not wanting to disturb her. She enjoyed the position she was right now. She didn't know it was possible to fall in love this fast. "... I like you, Kuroka. I like you... A lot."


End file.
